Many personal media players use headphones, ear buds, or the like to provide media signals (for example, audio signals) to a single listener. In some situations, however, it is desirable to transmit the output of a personal media player over-the-air.
Devices and techniques exist that receive input from a personal media player and transmit media signals from the personal media player via a wireless channel to a receiver/over-the-air media player, such as an FM radio, in close proximity to the device. Generally, such devices and techniques transmit the media signals via unused wireless channels, on which there is a limited amount of measured interference. The devices and techniques often fail to recognize, however, that the unused wireless channels selected for transmitting media signals may be near other wireless channels that are used to transmit signals strong enough to interfere with media signals transmitted via the unused wireless channels.